Cursed
by Missnephilim
Summary: What would you do if you pack mate was kidnapped? What would you do if you then found out he had a secret? When Stiles is kidnapped he can no longer hide whet he is from the rest of the pack.


**Cursed**

 **Stiles had been missing for a week when they got the tape. It was sent to the Sheriff so he called the entire pack down to the station to watch it.**

 **They had a feeling they knew what they were going to see but they needed to watch it to make sure.**

" **I got this tape this morning. It was sitting on my desk when I walked in. I haven't watched it yet but I thought I'd wait for you guys so we can watch it together." John explained as he put the video on.**

 **At first there was nothing. It was just an empty room with an empty chair in the centre. After 30 seconds of nothing the pack were confused. Then all of a sudden a loud banging sound came from the screen followed by four hunters dragging someone to a chair. The pack immediately recognised Stiles.**

 **They pushed and pulled Stiles until he was sat in the chair. They hadn't bothered to tie his hands but they did put tape over his mouth.**

" **Now Stiles it's nice to see you." A voice said behind the camera.**

" **Gerard" Derek growled from where he sat.**

" **I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them for me do I make myself clear? If you disobey then you will be punished" Gerard said. For some reason Stiles seemed calm. He didn't look scared at all.**

 **One of the other hunters pulled the tape off of Stiles mouth and Stiles grunted in pain.**

" **Where's Derek Stiles?" Gerard asked.**

" **Fuck you" was all the response Stiles gave before a hunter punched him in the gut.**

 **There were audible gasps coming from the pack as they watched Stiles being tortured.**

" **I'll ask you again shall I? Where. Is. Derek?" Gerard seemed to be getting inpatient.**

" **You can try all you want Argent but you won't get any out of me. If you wanted information about the pack you should have chosen a human to kidnap." Stiles said and at this the entire pack apart from John gasped.**

 **Stiles wasn't human? What was he? Why did he never say anything?**

" **What do you mean?!" Gerard demanded as the other hunters punched Stiles again and again. Stiles was laughing at how stupid Gerard was.**

" **He didn't tell you did he?" John said from the back of the group.**

" **Tell us what?" Peter said. But before john could reply they turned their attention back to the screen.**

" **If you're not human what are you" Gerard asked and at this point the hunters were digging knives into Stiles skin and he was crying out in pain.**

" **Fuck you Argent!" Stiles spat out ask they dug more knives into his body.**

 **That was the biggest mistake. Stiles gathered energy and power from pain. He wasn't going to ask them to stop torturing him because they were giving him power. He would just have to injure the pain for a while before making his move.**

 **Stiles went through a whole hour of different torturing and the pack watched every second of it. No one had said a word as they watched.**

 **Stiles had been electrocuted, drowned, cut and slashed hundreds of times and more. Stiles had whimpered in pain but it was all an act. John was the only one who knew exactly what Stiles was doing but he never said a word.**

 **After an hour had passed Stiles was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. Gerard was kneeling in front of him asking over and over again what he was.**

" **What are you!"**

 **Stiles leant forward so he was by Gerard's ear. He spoke calmly and smirked as he talked.**

" **You want to know what I am?" there was a long pause before Stiles continued "I'm you worst nightmare." In a flash Gerard was pinned to the wall by an invisible force and was gasping for breath. When the other hunters moved to stop Stiles, Stiles simply smirked and diverted their bullets to strike them instead which killed them.**

" **I'm the story parents scare their children with, I'm the monster under every child's bed, I'm the thing hiding in the shadows, I'm the reason people are scared of the dark, I am the destroyer, I am fear itself." Stiles' voice was harsh and sent a shiver down everyone's spine.**

 **Stiles walked closer to Gerard and was now only a few inches from him.**

" **Please. Don't kill me" Gerard begged. Stiles grinned at him evilly.**

" **After everything you've put me and my pack through do you seriously think I'm going to let you live? That's never going to happen in a million years and trust me I can live that long." Stiles' hand suddenly glowed with a small fire ball. He took one final step closer the Gerard and grabbed his chin. "Do you know what I love the most about being what I am? It's doing this" Stiles shoved the ball of fire down Gerard's throat and everyone watched as Gerard burned from the inside out.**

 **They watched his skin melt away as Stiles grinned at the dying body of Gerard Argent. Once Gerard lay on the floor dead Stiles turned to the camera and approached it.**

" **So now you know guys. Sorry I didn't tell you. I'm going to send this video to my dad. I know he already knows so it won't come to him as much of a shock. Dad, if you choose to show the rest of the pack this then you know where to take them to find me." That was all Stiles said then the screen went black.**

 **There was a moment of silence and the whole office was quiet until Scott broke it.**

" **What is he?" Scott asked directing his question to John.**

" **He's a Witch" John said as if it were obvious. Everyone was quiet again.**

" **Where do you need to take us to find him?" Derek asked.**

 **Soon Derek, Scott, peter, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson and John found themselves at the Stilinski house. When they grew closer the wolves of the group started to feel uneasy.**

 **John unlocked the front door and everyone was confused. Everything seemed normal there was nothing strange about the house but they knew there must be something they were missing.**

 **John walked over to the living room where once again everything seemed normal. The first person to realise something was Isaac.**

" **The carpet looks like it's recently been moved" he said and soon everyone was staring at the carpet trying to figure out what was going on.**

 **John bent down and started rolling the carpet up. Once he had rolled it up all the way and moved it out the way the pack realised why it had been moved.**

 **Where the carpet just lay was a trap door. John reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Once he had selected the oldest key on the chain he unlocked the padlock and pulled open the hatch.**

" **He's down there. I can smell him." Jackson said.**

" **Yeah this is his hideout." John said as he started walking down the stairs towards the hidden basement.**

 **Everyone followed, the curiosity getting the better of them. As they walked on, the smell of incense grew stronger. There were lit candles leading the way as they walked down a tunnel towards the mystery.**

 **The tunnel opened up into a small and simple room. There was equipment for exercising in one corner of the room which, judging by the heat they were radiating, had recently been used. There was a bed in another corner with perfectly neat bed sheets and superhero comics on. In the third corner was a table with shelves that seem to hold every chemical that ever existed.**

 **In the final corner was a small table with five small jars upon it. The first held a handful of dirt. The second was half full of water. The third held a single lit candle. The fourth jar looked empty but possessed a gust of wind in it as if a miniature hurricane belonged to the jar. The last seem to have a glow emitting from it like a ball of light.**

 **In the centre of the room sat Stiles who was shirtless and had his back turned to the group. The pack could see the tattoos of Stiles' back which they had never seen before. In the centre of his shoulder blades there were five symbols in a pentagon shape. There was a flame, water, wind, earth and spark.**

" **It's about time you guys showed up" Stiles said as he stood up and turned to the group. "I guess now is the time I need to explain myself."**

 **Everyone in the pack nodded but they knew Stiles wasn't going to tell them so easily.**

" **Okay I'll tell but only to sourwolf." And there is was the catch. Stiles starred at Derek and Derek starred back.**

" **What why? Stiles I thought we were friends. I thought we could tell each other anything." Scott wasn't annoyed he was furious.**

" **Scott I need to talk to Derek first. He's the one person I owe the explanation to the most." Stiles gave Derek a guilty look which confused everyone.**

" **Scott if I were you I'd do what he says you saw what he did to the hunters, there's nothing stopping him from killing you to" Peter interjected.**

 **Scott seemed uneasy when peter spoke but he and the rest of the pack left Stiles and Derek alone in the room in the basement.**

" **So this is kind of like my lair. It's cool isn't it? I should just live down here. How cool would that be? I have everything I need down here. The only time I'd ever have to leave is to go to the bathroom and get food." Stiles rambled out.**

" **Stiles. Calm down your rambling and your heart beat is incredibly fast." Derek said which shut Stiles up. "Start explaining it from the beginning."**

 **Stiles walked over to Derek, grabbed his hand and pull him over to the bed. Once they both sat down Stiles dove into his story.**

" **My mom was a Witch. When a Witch is young they are taught every law and rule that they have to obey. One of these rules is to never fall in love with a human. Any other supernatural creature is fine but a human is a big NO NO. When my mom met my dad she fell instantly in love with him. She knew she was breaking the laws of the Covenant but she didn't care. She loved my dad too much to let him go. She told my dad what she was and dad was surprisingly accepting. He promised to never leave her and said he loved her no matter what she was.**

" **However, the covenant found out about the laws my mom had broken and came after her. When they found her she was 4 months pregnant with me. She knew I would be like her and so did my dad. They had to punish my mother for breaking the law but another law is not to kill another Witch so they cursed her. Well, they curse me. Her punishment was inflicted on her through me.** _ **Your child will be born by broken law. Therefore you child shall never know love. Only one soul will set your child free.**_ **Those were the exact words of the covenant.**

" **I've have spent my whole life trying to find out what it means. I know it means I'll never know love but the last bit has to mean something." Stiles looked up at Derek. Both men were now in tears. "I thought it was true. I believed every word they said. I believed I wouldn't find love. I just wanted it give up"**

" **What changed your mind? Why didn't you give up? What happened?" Derek asked as he starred into Stiles' eyes.**

" **You" Stiles said. Derek starred at Stiles.**

 **What did he mean? What did Derek do to change his mind?**

" **The curse said I'd never know love and I believed it until I met you. The moment we met I fell in love with you Derek. I kept telling myself I was dreaming that I wasn't feeling such a powerful emotion. But I was and I still am." Stiles grabbed Derek's face between both hands "I love you Derek. I Genim Stilinski, a cursed Witch, am in love."**

 **Just as Stiles finished talking Derek closed the distance between them and roughly pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and secure.**

 **All of a sudden the house began to shake, the 5 jars on the table in the corner of the room cracked open and the 5 substances in the jars seem to flow towards the couple. Derek and Stiles felt a force pushing them up and off of the bed and towards the centre on the room.**

 **They never once broke the kiss as their bodies were moved by an unseeable force. Once they were in the centre of the room the bodies were surrounded by fire, water, earth, air and spark, the five elements of the covenant, the five elements that were in the jars.**

 **Their bodies were engulfed by the elements but they never made contact with the two men. Stiles' and Derek's lips were still sealed together.**

 **The pack had felt the shake of the house and the pull of power coming from the basement. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs and through the tunnel. The sight they saw when they entered the room stopped them dead in their tracks.**

 **The room was filled with a bright white light. The pack didn't know what to do; they didn't know where Stiles or Derek was.**

 **When the light died down Derek and Stiles pulled away and starred at each other. They had both felt the rush of power and Stiles eyes were now shinning a bright silver whilst Derek's eyes were alpha red.**

 **The pack starred in awe at their friends. Suddenly Stiles seemed to go limp in Derek's arms. Derek fell to the floor we Stiles in his arms.**

" **Stiles what's happening why can't you move?" Derek said the panic in his voice adamant.**

" **Don't worry sourwolf" Stiles said with a smirk "It's the after effect. If I were you I'd stand back." Derek scrambled away from Stiles as he arched his back off the floor and let out a scream.**

 **Stiles' whole body glowed and then Stiles was speaking in Latin which Peter translated.**

" **Nos cum novum invenit viribus servient sub luce pactum. Manens iure omni, omnis regula iam composita. Et nequaquam ultra interficietur dilectionem cor hominis , quia inveni amoris alliget Suspendisse Hale"**

" **With my new found power I shall serve under the light of the Covenant. Abiding by every law, every rule ever written. Never again shall the love of a human bind my heart for I have found love in Derek Hale."**

" **Hae leges, prævaricatus est, ponam in poenam ullam Tradam mei. Itaque novus vivo. Amoris vinculum "**

" **If these laws are broken, I shall accept any punishment for I have betrayed my people. With that I live on as a new person. Love binds all."**

 **The pack was speechless. Stiles' body went limp once again and appeared to be knocked out cold. Derek scrambled back over to Stiles and grabbed his hand.**

" **Stiles wake up. Please baby wake up." Derek begged.**

 **Stiles opened his eyes and starred at Derek wide eyed. "You did it." He said.**

" **Did what?" Derek replied confused.**

" **You set me free. You lifted the curse. You saved me." Stiles said and sat up to kiss him.**

 **The two sat on the floor of the basement in each other's embrace. They were safe there, in each other's arms.**

" **I love you" Stiles said. He had never been happier in his life. He was finally allowed to love.**

" **I love you to. So much" Derek said kissing him once again.**

" **Stiles?" john interrupted.**

" **Dad. The curse has been lifted" Stiles said as he leant against Derek for support as he stood up.**

 **John ran up to Stiles and hugged him as hard as he could. "Your mother would be so proud of you!"**

 **Stiles simply cried into his father's shoulder. After receiving a hug from each member of the pack he sat back on the bed. "You all used you wolfy senses to listen to my story didn't you?" Stiles asked eyeing each member of the pack. They all looked sheepish towards Stiles and he took that as a yes. "Thank god because I am far too tired to explain it all again."**

 **At that everyone laughed glad that Stiles could still crack jokes.**

 **2 hours later everyone in the pack had left except Derek who refused to leave. Not that Stiles was complaining.**

" **How did we not know you weren't human? We should have been able to smell the supernatural on you." Derek questioned when he and Stiles were lying on the bed in Stiles basement hideout.**

" **When I was born mom went to Deaton and got me pills to hide the supernatural part of my scent. I've been taking them ever since I was born. I'm just glad I don't have to take them anymore and I'm glad I don't have to lie to you." Stiles replied as Derek kissed his temple.**

" **I'm glad to." Derek looked Stiles in the eyes and kissed him gently "I love you Stiles Stilinski." He said.**

" **I love you to Derek Hale." Stiles replied.**

 **Some people make the mistake in believing that love is a weakness. They are wrong. Love is the most powerful emotion in the world. No other emotion is stronger than love. Love is what keeps people alive.**

 **Stiles Stilinski was robbed of his chance to find love before he was even born. Even though he should blame his parents he doesn't. It wasn't their fault they fell in love.**

 **It was fate that guided them together, much like Stiles and Derek. Someone took pity on Stiles and granted him the one wish he has always wanted, to love and be loved.**

 **Derek Hale gave Stiles hope. He gave him love.**


End file.
